


Decorating the Bunker

by mooses_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, christmassy fluff, first person POV, fluffy fluff, it's not christmas any more but oh well, it's so fluffy i might die, sam gets glittered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooses_unicorn/pseuds/mooses_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader decides to do Christmas properly this year and so enlists her boyfriend, Sam, to help with turning the Bunker into a winter wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Christmas any more but idc. This is so fluffy it's fun to read at any time of year. Unless you're the Grinch. Then you're missing out on some serious Sam!fluff. Seriously, fluffiest thing I've ever written!

I’m sat on the floor of the bunker’s library surrounded by piles of paper snowflakes amidst a sea of clippings and trimmings of white paper, as I carefully fold another sheet of A4. It’s the first weekend of December and I thought it’d be fun to make some decorations for the bunker, but then I started remembering previous holidays before I’d met the Winchesters and got lost in my thoughts, my hands automatically continuing the routine of folding and cutting as I lost all sense of time.

“Uh, (Y/N)?” Sam’s voice breaks into my thoughts. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making Christmas decorations!” I say brightly, then look around at the stacks of snowflakes around me. “I may’ve got a bit carried away,” I add, as I realise quite how many pieces of paper I’ve gone through.

Sam chuckles. “Yeah, you could say that. Looks like we’re going to be living in a Winter Wonderland.”

“Well, that’s the idea,” I reply. “It’s been ages since I’ve been able to celebrate Christmas properly, and this is the first time any of us have had a home for the holidays in a long time, so I thought it’d be fun to go all out. Have a proper Christmas, y’know?”

Sam is silent for a moment and I can tell by his expression that he’s remembering holidays past and imagining what it’d be like to have his first real Christmas.

“I’d like that,” he says eventually, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips. “Although I think we’ve got enough snowflakes now,” he chuckles as he sits down next to me and begins gathering up the paper decorations.

“Yeah,” I laugh. My eyes light up with wonder as I have an idea, “We should go and get a tree! Maybe some tinsel and lights?”

“Okay,” says Sam, and I can tell he’s starting to get excited by the idea. “We could drive into town, I saw a lot selling trees the other day. We can spend the rest of the day decorating. Dean should be back from Garth’s this evening.”

“Awesome,” I say, and I smile imagining the look on Dean’s face when he gets back and sees the bunker transformed. 

I scoop up the remaining debris of paper and we both stand up, I drop it into the trash-can as we cross the library to head down to the garage.

**

Ten minutes later and we’re driving down the single-lane asphalt through the woods, singing along to cheesey Christmas tunes that are blasting from the radio.

“All I want for Christmasssssssss…. Is YOUUUUUU!!!!” we finish together, horribly out of tune but smiling at each other, enjoying ourselves more than we have in a long time. What with hunting all the time, me and Sam rarely get the chance to do regular couple things, so I lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek and he smiles as he takes one hand from the steering wheel and places it just above my knee. I feel a warm glow course through my veins and can’t help but grin as it starts to sink in that for the first time in what seems like forever I’ll be spending Christmas in a safe, warm home surrounded by a family who loves me.

“This is going to be the best Christmas ever,” I say quietly, but Sam hears anyway.

“You are so cute when you’re excited,” he grins. “You’re like a little kid at… well, Christmas.”

I laugh. 

“Don’t lie to me, Winchester. I know you’re excited too!” I tease.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” he smiles, but I detect the slightest hint of sadness in his voice. “But I dunno, I’ve never had a real Christmas before, I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

I lay my hand comfortingly over his. “It’s okay. I haven’t had a real Christmas for a long time either, it feels weird to me too, but there’s no rule book. We can make it what we want it to be.”

Sam smiles. “How do you always know what to say?”

“I learned from the best,” I reply looking up at him and our eyes meet, communicating what words cannot. I feel his hand squeeze my leg gently and I stroke the back of his hand with my thumb. I look out the window and the wintery scene seems so much less bleak than it ever has before. 

**

We’re soon pulling into town and Sam parks us across the street from the mini-forest of Christmas trees as “Walking in a Winter Wonderland” finishes playing on the radio. He cuts the engine and we get out the car. It’s only just after four, but with the heavy clouds promising snow, it’s already getting dark. Sam walks round the car and slips his hand into mine as we cross the street towards ‘Paul’s Terrific Trees’. I stare around in wonder as we wend our way through the evergreens in search for the perfect tree.

“Hi there, can I help you two?” a friendly voice says. A cheery looking man appears from behind a tree, wrapped up against the cold in a chunky red sweater with a cartoon Rudolph on the chest. 

“Yeah,” Sam says. “We’re looking for a tree.”

“Well you’ve come to the right place,” the man, who I assume is Paul, replies with a wide smile, gesturing at the trees around us. “How big are you looking for?”

I look up at Sam before answering. “Um… pretty big I guess. We’ve got a lot of space and we’ve decided to go all out with the decorations this year.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” says the man happily, he’s clearly the kind who thinks Christmas should never be celebrated half-heartedly. “Well if you’ll follow me, our biggest trees   
are this way. I’m Paul by the way.”

Sam slips his arm around my waist and we follow Paul through the maze of greenery.

“Your first Christmas together?” he asks over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” me and Sam reply in unison and catch each other’s eye, grinning.

“Well, in that case I’ll have to find you the perfect tree,” he replies.

We emerge into a clearing and see several large, magnificent-looking trees before us. 

“Any take your fancy?” Paul asks.

I let my eyes wander over each of them briefly, but I’m drawn to one in the middle. I walk towards it and Sam follows. The tree is taller than he is, perfectly proportioned with thick green branches splaying out in all directions.

“You like that one?” Paul asks.

“Yeah, we’ll take it,” Sam replies, hugging me from behind. I lean back into his warm chest and tilt my head back to look up and see him grinning down at me. I grin back.

We stay like that, watching as Paul wraps up the tree in a mesh net. I imagine the tree standing proud in a corner of the bunker, adorned with lights and ornaments, and my smile widens. Standing wrapped up in Sam’s arms, surrounded by beautiful trees, the air heavy with the scent of pine needles, I can’t imagine a more perfect moment.

When Paul’s done, Sam releases me and hand over the cash, taking the bundled-up tree from him and picks it up easily in his strong arms.

“Thanks,” I say to Paul with a smile.

“Thank you,” he replies, “and Merry Christmas!”

I return the greeting and follow Sam back towards the car, grinning from ear to ear.

**

With the tree firmly secured to the car’s roof, Sam and I make our way along the street, hand in hand, towards the big store at the end of the street.

“I think we should decide on a color-scheme for the decorations,” I say.

“Always the artist,” Sam chuckles and I smile. “Why don’t we see what they have at the store and then decide?”

“Okay,” I reply as we cross the store’s parking lot.

We enter through the automatic doors and are met by a blast of Christmas music. The aisle directly ahead of us is filled with tinsel, Christmas lights, tree ornaments and every kind of decoration imaginable. I spot some reindeer antler headbands and grab one, spinning around and standing up on my tippy toes to place it on Sam’s head and press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Not quite a moose, but close enough,” I tease.

Sam laughs as he takes the ridiculous antlers off and replaces them on the shelf.

“Not gonna happen,” he replies and I pout at him. “C’mon,” he says taking me by the hand again and leading me further down the aisle.

We both gather up armfuls of ornaments, tinsel and lights, all thoughts of color-coordination forgotten in our excitement. 

**

A short drive, filled with more festive sing-alongs, later and we’re back in the bunker’s garage. I gather up the bags of decorations from the trunk while Sam takes the tree down from the car’s roof. We carry our purchases up to the library, and I hum ‘It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas’ to myself, causing Sam to smile, as we walk through the tiled corridors. 

I set the multitude of plastic bags down on one of the wooden tables and make a bee-line to my laptop, which is still on the table from last night’s research session. I open it and press play on my Christmas playlist, the sound of Slade’s ‘Merry Christmas Everyone’ filling the warm library.

I walk over to Sam who has stood the tree in a corner of the room. He’s taken out his pocket-knife and is slicing through the tree’s net covering. The mesh falls away and the lush branches spring free, filling the room with the scent of pine. He re-pockets the knife and I slip an arm around his waist, hugging myself into his side as he wraps an arm around me and we admire the tree’s beauty.

“Okay,” he says. “Where do you wanna start?”

“Um, when I was a kid we always used to put the lights on first,” I reply.

“Okay, let’s start with that.”

We go to the table and start searching through the bags until we find the one containing strings of lights. We each take a bundle and undo the wrappings – amazingly they’ve remained untangled – and so we take them over to the tree.

“You should probably take the top,” I say, looking up at the summit of the tree, which is far out of my reach.

Sam chuckles, “Yeah.” 

He takes a hold of the end of his string of lights and loops it around the top branches. He continues to wind it round and round the tree in a downward spiral until it’s about halfway down the tree and hands it over to me.

“Your turn, shortie,” he says, planting a kiss on top of my head.

“Yeah yeah, you giant moose,” I reply with a grin as I take the string of lights and continue to wind it round the lower half of the tree while he starts from the top again with the second string of lights. 

While I’m on my knees placing the last lights on the lowest branch I hear the rustle of plastic bags followed by a thud and look to my right to see Sam has brought the rest of the decorations over.

“What next?” he asks.

“We decorate,” I smile up at him, as I upend one of the bags onto the floor and grab an armful of red and gold and tinsel. He crouches down next to me and picks up a box of glittery silver baubles. I see him staring at them with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What?” I ask.

“This is nice,” he says slowly. “I’m really glad you decided to give us a proper Christmas.”  
He raises his eyes from the box of baubles to meet mine.

“You’re welcome,” I say and lean in to kiss him. 

He lets the baubles drop to the floor as he puts his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him, our lips melting into one. I let my fingers wind into his soft hair as his tongue pushes gently into my mouth.

Lost in the sensation of Sam’s mouth on mine, I don’t know how much time has passed, but eventually he pulls away slightly and with his forehead resting against mine, our noses brushing together, he says, “We should probably get back to decorating.”

“Yeah,” I agree in a breathy voice, still tingling all over from Sam’s touch.  
He stands, pulling me up with him, and I realize my arms are still draped in a tangle of tinsel. I gather it into a bundle and say, “Okay, why don’t you keep working on the tree, I’m going to go festive-ify the map-table room.”

“Festive-ify?” Sam asks with raised eyebrows.

“It’s a word!” I protest with a laugh. “Well, at least it is now anyway.”

“Whatever you say,” he says, shaking his head as he turns back to the tree.

I glance down at the remaining bags of decorations and scoop up one full of faux holly and ivy boughs, and make my way to the iron staircase, but not without collecting up the snowflakes I’d made earlier and a ball of string from the cabinet. 

I set to work, draping and winding the tinsel and fake-snow-powdered greenery through and around the bars and rails of the staircase and gallery. I then return to the map-table and begin to string my snowflakes together into chains so they can be hung up too. I’m halfway up the staircase, tying a piece of string round the bottom of a rail so that the chain of snowflakes hangs down in front of the blue glass when I feel Sam sit down on the step next to me. 

“It looks like a blizzard from down there,” he jokes, resting a hand on my shoulder.

“That’s the idea,” I reply smugly as I tie off the knot and push the snowflakes through the gap, letting them tumble down to hang beneath the staircase.

I look up at him and giggle. “You’re covered in glitter!”

“Yeah, I kinda had a mishap with the baubles,” he chuckles.

I reach up and brush my thumb gently across his cheek, sending a little cloud of silver sparkles into the air where it drifts slowly to the floor like a mini, sparkly snow storm. Sam brushes another cloud off the front of his shirt, but some stays on his hands and he wipes a streak of silver down my nose with his thumb.

“Hey!” I protest and we both laugh. “I was getting it off you.”

“Yeah, and I’m helping you do that,” he smirks. “It’s not on me anymore.”

“Well actually it is, your hair’s covered in it,” I smirk back, causing Sam to shake his head like a dog, sending more clouds of it spiralling through the air.

“I’m nearly done with the tree,” Sam announces, picking up another snowflake chain and reaching round me to tie it to another rung. “What do you want to put on top, star or   
angel?”

“Um…” I think for a moment, then an idea strikes me and I stifle a giggle. “Hang on, I have an idea. Are you good here?” 

“Uh, yeah?” Sam replies looking confused.

“Okay, I’ll be back,” I say and race down the steps, leaving Sam to shrug and continue building the paper snow storm.  
I go to my laptop and open google images. Chuck’s books have got quite popular now, so I’m sure I’ll be able to find what I’m looking for. I search “Castiel tree decoration” and   
quickly find a printable template to make a trench-coated angel to sit atop our tree.

Trying not to laugh, I go to the printer and retrieve the template, quickly cutting it out, folding and gluing it together. It makes a little beige cone-shaped trench coat, with a cute animé-style face resembling Cas’ and little black wings splaying out from the back.

I take it over to the tree, but then realise even stood on a chair I’m not going to be able to reach the top.

“Sammy!” I call, “Can you come help me for a sec?”

I hear his heavy footfalls approaching, as I look up at the top-most branch, the little Cas hidden from Sam’s view in front of me.

“Need a boost?” he asks, placing his hands around my waist and I feel my feet leave the floor as he effortlessly lifts me up.

I stretch my arms out and carefully slide the paper cone down over the top of the vertical branch and adjust it so that little-Cas is sitting straight and smiling out over the library.  
Sam sets me back down on the floor, he looks up and immediately bursts out laughing.

“Seriously?!” he manages to get out between laughs and I laugh along with him.

“Well he is our angel, it seems fitting that he gets to spend Christmas with us,” I say. “And Christmas is on a Thursday this year, which is his day.”

“I suppose it is,” Sam says, still chuckling and shaking his head, “but you can explain to Cas why he’s got a tree shoved up his ass when he asks.”

I give Sam a bitch-face. “No he doesn’t, he’s sitting on top of the tree, smiling down at the wonder of Christmas.”

“Whatever,” Sam laughs. “We’ve still got more tinsel and snowflakes. Wanna put them up in here?”

“Okay,” I say, and we set to stringing them from the bookshelves, winding them around table-legs, standing on a chair Sam even manages to tape some snowflake chains to the ceiling. He’s just climbing down when we hear the sound of the front door opening and Dean’s voice call “Hey guys! I’m back.”

Then, “What the hell?!”

“We decorated!” I call back excitedly as Sam and I bound back through to the map-table, grinning.

“I can see that,” Dean replies, leaning over the gallery railing to get a better look. “It looks good,” he adds, and I feel my heart swell with pride.

As Dean descends the metal staircase, Sam slips his arm around my waist.

“Hey, come see the tree!” Sam says, and I haven’t heard him sound this excited in so long.

“You guys, got a tree? Awesome!” Dean grins broadly. 

It warms my heart to see my boys so happy and excited. This is what Christmas should be, not sat in a dingy motel room with store-bought eggnog and gas station gifts. The three of us make our way back into the now suitably festive library and approach the tree. 

“Wanna do the honours?” I ask Dean, who is gazing at the tree with a ridiculously happy expression on his face.

“Huh? Sure,” he smiles and bends down to flick the switch on the wall socket, turning on the tree’s lights.

The lights flick on, adding a soft golden glow to the tree, the ornaments sparkling and shining in the warm light. It really looks beautiful, even more so stood between the two people I love most in the world, and for the first time in years, Christmas feels magical again.

“Hang on, it’s still missing something,” says Sam.

He steps forward to the tree, one hand fumbling in his pocket. He fishes something out and places it right in the centre of the tree. He steps back and I see the Samulet hanging off a branch, shining golden against the dark green boughs.

“Oh my god, you kept it?” I hear Dean whisper beside me. He moves forward, slowly raising one hand to the amulet, as if checking it’s real.

“Yeah,” says Sam, his voice low and slightly thick with emotion. “I picked it up out of the trash. You walked out and I couldn’t just leave it there, so yeah, I kept it.”  
Dean turns back to look at his brother and I see his eyes are shining. “That’s one of the biggest regrets of my life, I should never have dumped it.”

“It’s okay,” replies Sam. “I get it, you were mad, you felt betrayed, but hey you’ve got it back now.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

I watch as Dean pulls his brother into a hug, my own eyes feeling slightly damper than they did a minute ago. Before I realise what’s happening a strong arm is pulling me into the hug too and the three of us stand there in an embrace as Dean says in a low voice, “Best Christmas ever.”


End file.
